1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to protective covers, and particularly to a protective cover for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to protect a housing of a portable electronic device, a protective cover can be used. The protective cover protects the portable electronic device from being stained or scraped. However, if the portable electronic device is dropped, the protective cover may not completely cushion the impact, which could cause damage to electronic components of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.